


Overheating

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Sick Fic, heat exhaustion, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus finds Robbie after his crystal goes off suffering from heat exhaustion and quickly gets him into a ice bath. Pov is sporty's





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up actual facts about heat exhaustion for this so pretty much everything is accurate, from the symptoms to the treatment. Hopefully you all learn something. (insert "the more you know" rainbow here)

Mere seconds after his crystal went off, Sportacus found Robbie lying on a park bench. It was the height of summer but the villain was still in his usual black, long-sleeved outfit. He was lying on his back, one arm dangling over the side of the bench and the other covering his eyes.

Sportacus crouched down next to him, “Robbie? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing your  _incessant beeping isn’t making worse_ ,” he covered both ears with his hands. 

Sportacus put a hand over his crystal, dulling the noise. He looked more closely at Robbie. He was pale and sweating profusely, eyes screwed shut as if in pain. Sportacus laid a tentative hand on Robbie’s wrist. The man’s pulse was racing.

“Robbie, you need to get out of the sun.”

He groaned, “Don’t make me move right now, Sportadork.”

“I mean it. I don’t want you to get heat stroke.”

“I don’t think I  _can_  move…” 

That wasn’t good at all. Robbie was definitely suffering from heat exhaustion. Sportacus wanted his cooperation but was fully prepared to move on without it.

“Hang on then.” He stood and picked up Robbie. Robbie murmured some words of discontent but didn’t struggle as Sportacus began walking. His crystal had gone quiet, which probably helped.

He carried Robbie over to the ladder, up into the airship, and began filling a bath with cold water. While he saw to the bath, he sat Robbie on his bed and gave him a water bottle. When he came back to check on him, Robbie hadn’t even undone the cap. 

“You  _need_  water.”

Robbie pulled a face like Sportacus had just asked him to eat mud.

“This isn’t up for debate,” Sportacus said, standing in front of Robbie with his hands on his hips, “You’re dehydrated. It’ll make you feel better.”

That got him a skeptical look. Sportacus let out a sigh, took Robbie by the hand, and led him to the bathroom. Without asking, he scooped Robbie up and dropped him in the bath, clothes and all.

Robbie  _yelped_. He gripped the sides of the tub and let out a string of curses.

“Why is it so cold?!”

“You have  _heat_  exhaustion. What did you expect?” Sportacus uncapped the water bottle and held it out to Robbie.

Ignoring the offer, Robbie pulled his legs to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, shivering slightly. After a few moments, he gradually relaxed. He took the water from Sportacus and took a tentative sip. 

Only then did Sportacus let himself relax. He sat on the floor of the bathroom, one hand in the bath water, ready to call for ice cubes if it got too warm.

“Thank you,” Robbie said quietly after a while. He seemed more alert now than he did in town and his cheeks had some color back.

Sportacus flicked some water at him, “Listen to me next time and you’ll feel better faster.”

Robbie stuck his tongue out at him and resumed drinking his water. 


End file.
